Mulanuqa
Overview =Setting= A priori conlang of unknown origins. It's grammar and structure has been discribed by linguists as combining traits of Semitic, Scandinavian, Basque and Uralic languages. Still it does not really resemble any of them. =Phonetics and orthography= Long vowels and diphtongs have an accent mark. F.ex. "á" is a long "a", and "aaí" is a long "aai". =Basic Grammar= Nouns Mulanian has definite and indefinite forms of the noun. Definite form is usually marked by the ending -n, but sometimes by a posessive marker (see table below). The underlined a is the case marker, so all these examples are in the nominative. Cases I do not know the appropriate names of most of these cases. The use of the nominative and accusative differs somewhat from what's normal in European languages. In a sentence with no object, the subject is in the accusative if not in control of the action. Otherwise the subject is in the nominative as would be expected. Example: karki itlen (the man coughed involuntarily) - See it as if the man was a victim of coughing. karki itlan (the man coughed on purpose) Verbs All verbs have the marker -i- as the last vowel. There are 4 forms of the verb: Past, present and future tense is not included in the verb itself, but in an associated time word. A verb corresponding to the English "to be" does not exist. Pronouns Pronouns do exist independently, but much more often they are "glued" to a verb or a noun. Usage with verbs: taming (I speak), tupishn (the two girls run), qaikhig (it surprises) Usage alone: engne (the two of us), atoa (to you, movement), oogaoo (about that) Inside "impossible" consonant clusters, a short schwa is inserted. F.ex. inside "etlre" between l and r. Time words One of the most exotic features in Mulanian is the time word. Instead of having time built into the verb itself, it is in a separate word. There is a vast number of possible time words and these are only a few of them. Others include arä (always), asä (never) and atnä (duration: for ...). Adjectives and adverbs Adjectives as they are known in English are not distinguished from adverbs. They are found as two different types: short and long. The short ones are monosyllabic and end in a long vowel. These are often involved in the construction of compound words. The long ones are usually connected to corresponding nouns or verbs. naka shý = a big house naka chady = a white house chada = white color chada vý = nice white color Numbers Mulanian numbers are based on the ten digits and are completely systematic. Decimals can also be expressed with "dra" meaning "point". Ordinal numbers are created by adding the suffix -n. Examples of usage: 6 = le 15 = sheke 158 = shekece 1024 = she tshíe netese 007 = neneve 0.07 = vene tshíu / ne dra neve 0.012664 = shete tshíu lelese tíu / ne dra neshete lelese 1,000,000 = she tíe 2,400,000 = te tíe senene tshíe 2nd = ten 24th = tesen 1024th = she tshíe netesen millionth = she tíen Note: numbers are often associated with the words of the same word stem. Example: shavena (mountain) has the stem sh-v-n and is associated with the number 170. Shavena is sometimes used to express 170, just as kepa (book) can be used to express the number 53 and so on. =Dictionary= doory = west dwandina = marble gwaga = crater ji = to see kary = east Lawanë = May maidu = sheep mecy = purple mela = valley nula = city oo = and qahiku = squirrel qawonda = peace reidu = dolphin shý = big/large surina = human swanda = tower tadna = wine tifana = wool tupi = to run =Example text= Ha maidun oo rurun Adän waleo ji tifanas maidu’a he rurui. Rapi da juge ghó, maqi da nolve shý, oo luvi da shytle shúï. Ji ha maidun hoa ruruin he njau: ”Qanoomauqing joo jing bookie sue ruru’uai.” Ji ha ruruin: ”Maidu’ua qanoomauqingr moon ji ege: maui surina thaqa tifanoo maidu’uu ancua gqanje vedy, ijoo tifanes maidu’en.” Sadän njau aothami ha maidun ege vau tupin fugoa. Category:Languages